From Hitokiri to Rurouni
by Nevaeh
Summary: What happened during Kenshin's long ten year journey? What caused the Manslayer to turn into a peaceful Rurouni?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello! This idea I just kind of popped out of no where but I was curious. I mean how Kenshin acts from Samurai X to Rurouni Kenshin well that HAD to be a big step cause look how different they are. So decided on writing about that. I do this little thing where I take one of the quotes of the chapter and put it as the title, that was just a little FYI. I'll continue depending on how many reveiws I get. If people like my story more will go up ^_^. Well sit back enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta? Oh alright....*mumbles* no I don't earn Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X or the characters....  
  
From Hitokiri to Rurouni  
By: Nevaeh  
  
Chapter 1: "I feel as if I have lost something....something that Kyoto  
  
stole from me."  
  
The cool winter air bit deeply trying to penetrate the cold that had come to wrap this worn and torn city. It was a city that had been caught in a civil war, split in half, burnt at the edges. This once prosperous city had been brought to its knees by that of the Revolution. Those that were innocent had left this city immediately at the first sign of the war. Only those that were either involved or too poor to move away from the danger now remained. Though the war was over, the fun had just started...Much was still to be done, but I had enough of blood.  
I turned my back on Kyoto vowing to never return to a town with such blood stained streets. I left no strings tied. I left with only what I wore and the scarf that she gave me....  
I cast my wakizashi and katana off for that of a bloodless sword. Sakabatou, a sword of reversed blade, a blade that does not kill. I am unsure of holding such a sword. As a...well, I have always felt that the sword has been part of me. I feel exposed without it. Now, however, this is different, I feel as though it is nothing but a piece of equipment that I decided to dagger along for this long journey. Then that of a reliable source I call upon to take other lives...  
This new path is all I have left for me now other than the fate I created out of the sword, but that is not one I wish to walk. I must admit starting this new path I feel as if I have lost something....something that Kyoto stole from me, all I can do is pray that at the end of the road I may find whatever it is...  
  
Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention that I made an error. Mea Culpa! (My Bad!) I do in fact research my stories, just sometimes things like that slip through the cracks. So here is the story corrected. ^_^ ******************************* 


	2. I am a monstera demonand monster's deser...

Author's Note: Hello! Me again ^_^ Since I know people like short chapters I'm trying to make these short, well anyone. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: "I am a monster...a demon.....and monster's deserve to die."  
  
I glanced, watching the snow as it slowly came down landing softly on the cold froze ground. The cold air sliced deeply against all those who were insane enough to travel in such conditions, or people who just didn't care. I wrapped the scarf tightly around my face, to hold what little warmth someone like me could contain.  
It smelt of her...that sweet white plum scent...My mind slipped in between reality and painful memories, ignoring my commands to stop. She was gone and I remained here...it was what I deserved.  
When one's mind is in chaos ones senses dull and leaves one exposed. I was careless and exactly that, I could care less if anyone was around. But if fate would have it, people were around.....  
A loud chuckle had brought my head up, my mind cleared out of instinct. Four, no five people, had somehow surrounded me as I had walked aimlessly upon this old muddy road.  
I stared, my eyes boring hard into my opponent. They wore plain dirty clothes looking just like bandits.  
"Don't let our clothes fool you , we can pick out a demon anywhere," one snapped.  
The Shisingumi. These were a few that were left or possibly a scouting party that was returning late, and had been greeted with disaster. I felt my blood grow cold, and my body numb, as I placed a hand on my sword, years of instinct and habit took control.  
"You may have won the war, Battousai..." one spoke as he spat on my hakama.  
"But you will never see the spoils of victory!" another shouted as they all rushed.  
I scoffed. This was all to easy. They were blinded by their rage. Foolish men throwing away their lives for nothing now that the war was over.  
The man lunged at me. Without effort I side stepped him, in counter, I spun around bring by blade against his back with a sharp crack! I stood for a moment surprised...Where was the blood? This first thought revolted me. Had I killed that much? Had I reduced life to this? To just effortless killing?  
My unanswered questions hung in the air as another man attacked. I countered this one effortlessly as well. They were so mad their attacks were as plan as day.  
My mind usually on the battle hung on those disturbing questions. What about my teachings? Isn't saving lives is what Hiten Mitsurugi's all about? And then, that one question, rang out...Am I really the demon they say I am? My mind pressed these questions as I fought these men.  
Suddenly, however, the battle in my mind had become far worse then the one I know faced. Another man charged at me...and I was taken...taken back to the forest and the cold white snow stained with red. I watched as the man turned into that ninja like man I fought back there and I was half blinded and severely wounded. My heart and mind in chaos once more.  
My eyes widened as I pulled myself out of the memory. If I had laid in the past a moment sooner I would have died, for I stepped out of the way right in time to receive only a deep wound on the shoulder rather than death.  
Another man cried loudly as he attacked, I was taken once more, back to clearing, the snow laying softly on that cursed ground....  
I desperately tried to pull myself from this disease that was holding me, but I was too late. I felt a sharp pain as the man cut deeply across my torso. The wound sent a sharp pain waving throughout my body. Another sting swelled in my leg as a sword penetrated my thigh. I fell to my knees realizing something.  
Is dying truly so bad? I could end it right now...the torture....the pain. I have no one to blame but myself, it is only I who caused myself this suffering, it was I who killed her that day. So am I going to let death take over.... I accept it. It is my karma after all, I killed so many isn't it only fair I die as well?  
I was taken once more to the clearing as I held her lifeless body in my hands covered in my own blood and hers.I killed even the one I had grown to love...even if she did not return it. I remember swearing to protect her...I remember....  
My eyes widened as I watched things turn a dark shade...I truly am what they call me....I am a monster...a demon.....and monster's deserve to die.  
  
Author's Note: Ok obviously Kenshin can't die cause that wouldn't make sense, but what is going to happen now. Well you'll have to review to find out! MWA HA HA HA HA *cough, cough* *hack*  
  
Questions, comments, or suggestions don't hesitate to state to review^_^!!! 


	3. That day you laid these on my grave

Chapter 3: "That day you laid these on my grave..."  
  
"Kenshin," Tomoe smiled, for the first time it seemed to be a smile lack of pain.  
As she looked at me however her eyes held that same sadness as her smile faded, as if it had evaporated into the air around her. She wore the same white kimono that she treasured so much. The one I stained with her blood...  
"You've got to hold on, this path is going to be long.... Remember your promise, that day you laid these at my grave." she gently placed the sakura blossoms that I had picked, at her feet. These must have been the ones I placed on her grave before I left that god forsaken city.  
I stared at her blankly, though she only smiled once more at me.  
"I'm sorry, I must go..." she bowed slightly smiling still..  
  
Author's Note: Ok this is short....-_- REALLY short, I just go ahead and post the 4th Chapter! I have a few new fics coming up too, eventually, so enjoy!  
  
Thank You Note: I just wanted to say thank you Tigerclaw, and Tenken6 for your reviews!! I hope you will continue to read and review!  
  
********************************************** 


	4. If you bring in a rat from the street, y...

Chapter 4: "If you bring in a rat from the street, you bring their disease in as well..."  
  
I awoke covered in sweat and my body aching as I sat upright. It screamed of pain in my right shoulder and waist. I gripped my torso, trying to subdue the pain. I was surprise to feel something soft wrapped around me. That was when I realized someone had cared for me....me...the Battousai.... My wounds were wrapped tightly in white bandages. They even had placed a bandage over my cross shaped scar across my cheek. I touched the bandage for a moment, regretting what I had done to receive such awards. After a moment or two the physical pain subsided. I was slowly able to regain my senses. I was laying in a plain futon, in what seemed to be a small room in a farm house. The room was simply furnished, only my futon and that of a window that allowed the sun's warmth to enter the room, as long with its light.  
I turned, looking outside, seeing only clouds pass by. So this truly was my karma...my debt I had to pay....I was to live out my life in torture of my past...  
I flinched as pain shot though my stomach, once more. That was when I heard a noise. I turned. There, peering around the sliding door seemed to be a girl only nine years of age, curiously watching me. I slowly smiled it, it felt as though I was opening a door with rusty hinges. When was the last time I smiled? She suddenly gasped and padded swiftly away. I let out a deep sigh as I heard voices only a few rooms down.  
"You shall do no such thing!"  
"But-"  
"No! Do I make myself clear?"  
"...."  
"Anki what's wrong? You look as if you've seen someone rise from the dead." it sounded like an older woman, laughed.  
"H-he's awake!" the young girl stuttered.  
"Calm down child, alright, alright," she spoke calmly.  
I listened as footsteps neared my room. I scanned each as they entered. One was an old woman who's hair was streaked with grey and white. Her skin showed her age, but it seemed wisdom had come with it. Behind her was the same little girl with black hair tied back. The little girl clung to the woman's kimono peering over it shyly.  
They seemed to be pleasant and a quiet kind of family. I looked down at my wounds now bandaged tightly, "Did you do this?" I asked my voice always holding it's emotionless tone.  
The old woman smiled warmly as she nodded, "I did, you had some mighty nasty wounds young man."  
I was right, she was kind and trusting...that was her fault. "I'm afraid I can not pay you back for hospitality for I have little money..." I trailed off.  
Another set of footsteps were drawing near but these were more of stomps those caused by anger.  
A strong built man slammed open the sliding door. He glared down at me. I returned his gaze with my own. He had short cropped black hair and his smooth face told that he was older than I. He wore a hakama and kimono and a sword at his side.  
This man did not trust me and it was not that he had any reason to either.  
"Grandmother...if you bring in a rat from the street, you bring their disease in as well." he spat his eyes burning with resentment.  
I longed for my sword but it was no where in sight.  
"Enough! Suko! You will not speak ill to our guest!" she snapped angrily, controlling her voice so it was as if she was giving a command.  
He glared at the women but didn't say anything. With one last glare directed at me he turned leaving the room. It seemed I would have trouble with that one. It was no big deal however, I would leave soon enough. The quicker I felt the more gratitude I would show, for this kind of family did not want to be wrapped up in my affairs.  
"Please, excuse my grandson, he's just trying to protect us." the old woman knelt down talking with a smile, the young girl kneeling meekly behind her.  
How long has it been since I met a friendly face? One I don't have to question for motives? I flinched....or maybe one I should have questioned....  
"No offense taken. I understand with the war ending soldiers of the Tokugawa government have scattered, causing what mischief they can. You are wise to be wary..." this was a problem I too, knew well of.  
"Yes..." she paused studying me for a moment, "I just hope this war was worth it....I hope Japan will finally be united." the woman sighed.  
I nodded, so do I....so do I....though war was too high a price to pay for unity.  
"Oh, silly me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Natsru and this is my other grand child Anki." the woman indicated the little girl.  
The little girl nodded meekly.  
"May I have a name soldier?" the woman smiled.  
I hesitated for a moment. Should I give her a false name? No, if I was to have to live with what I had done I would have to first face with it, besides few even in Kyoto knew my true name.  
"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." I replied.  
"Well, Mr. Himura you should be glad Anki found you when she did, or else you may have not made it."  
I looked over at Anki who lowered her head. She was very shy, but I sensed a deep sadness underneath.  
"You see she was out searching for food in the forest her older brother, of course, watching over her when she said she heard yells. She quietly crept close to the indecent. That was when she said she saw you laying on the ground with those raged soldiers ready to kill. If you have to understand one thing about Anki she does not like death, even since the death of my dear son and his wife she's been that way. Though as foolish as it was she broke a branch and let it crash hoping this would scare off the soldiers. She was hoping they would think someone was coming to your rescue. Well by this time my grandson had arrived just in time to see the soldiers running off leaving you behind."  
I stared for a moment. That little girl had taken to big a risk. If the soldiers had not been so jumpy and full of emotion they would have realized I was completely alone and....I didn't even want to think of the outcome.  
"Well, enough of story time, rest now." the old woman smiled as she gently pushed Anki out and shut the sliding door behind them.  
  
Author's Note: Alright! Since I've got some reviews I must hold up my end of the bargain and post more! I also have a lot more time now so I'll post MUCH more frequently. I am open to any comments or questions you have! I promise there is more to come! ^_^  
  
********************************* 


	5. You’re nothing but skin and bones! You’r...

Chapter 5: "You're nothing but skin and bones! You're like a bamboo shoot!"  
  
I awoke at the sound of someone slamming open the sliding door. I jerked, sitting straight up, my muscles tight with alertness. When I saw only eyes of the man from earlier I relaxed. He was asking for a death wish sneaking up on an ex-hitokiri like that...especially me.  
"Listen Mr. Himura," he spoke my name with supreme distaste, "You see the thing is I don't like rats especially when they bring trouble to my family. If I get just the slightest thought that you may cause harm to anyone in my family, I will kill you." he spat as he drew near.  
I glanced down to my relief my reverse blade laid beside me. I cursed myself, was I always relying to the blade to end my problems? I picked up my reverse blade ignoring the man as he put a hand on his katana ready to draw.  
I placed my hand on the top of it and pushed myself up. It was strange using this sword as a cane rather than a sword at all. Though I was short in statue I stood tall.  
"You do not have to worry about trouble from me, I will leave before anything happens." I replied, my voice steady.  
The man relaxed as he glared at me, "Then I'm glad we understand each other." and with that he left slamming the door shut behind him.  
With a sigh and help from my reverse blade I was able to walk over to the pile where they had placed a new kimono. I spilled the dark green kimono on and I exchanged the brown hakama they had put on me for a grey one. Once dressed, I stood, this time using no crutch.  
My thigh throbbed angrily though I ignored it. I could walk without the sword but it was more of a lame walk or limp. Every other step was a loud thud. I opened the door and slipped the reverse blade at my side. I heard voices from the main room and slowly I made my way out there.  
"Well, look who's up and about." Natsru smiled  
Anki looked up from the writing she was doing then quickly looked back at the paper once again.  
"It seems your wounds are healing nicely." she added.  
I nodded, it seemed that Suko was no where to be found, "Thanks to you."  
"Oh hush, I'm sorry it was all I could do." she replied waving off my thanks.  
I looked at her oddly. What did she mean by that? I was caught off guard and surprised as she came over to me. She took hold of my wrist and stretched it out.  
"I mean looked at you! Your nothing but skin and bones! You're like a bamboo shoot!" I had a feeling if I wasn't injured she would have poked me in the ribs.  
I laughed uneasily as she let go of my wrist feeling unsure of myself. I had not been around people like this since.... I couldn't remember. Back in Kyoto, no one would have come near me. She was right...when was the last time I ate?  
"You must be famished. I need to start dinner anyway. Anki please go fetch me some water." Natsru sighed as she slowly stood up holding her back.  
Anki nodded then disappeared around a corner. I watched as Natsru headed towards the kitchen then to my surprised she turned and looked at me.  
"The rule in this house is if your going to stay here you must earn your keep and since your well enough to walk, I would say your well enough to work."  
I sighed uneasily but all and all it only seemed fair. I was very grateful however that this job did not require killing someone before they let out a scream.  
"Yes, ma'am." I replied still a bit unsure.  
  
Author's Note: I'm BBAAAAAAAACK, with another chapter, of course! ^_^ Even though I have a few reviews I am very happy! *starts jumping up and down like a 2 year old* Any who, just a note, if you've read my other fic, "Birthday Surprises" (I think the peppy title is kinda funny for the fic) it's quite serious. Well, this one starts out serious but I couldn't stand not to have some humorous things happen. It's a perfect set up! Having an ex-hitokiri trying to be a help around the house? Laughter right there folks!  
  
Thank You Note: THANK YOU Inochi Ryu for those AWESOME reviews!!!!!!(though threatening LOL) I'm glad you think that my writing is so good! Yeah I don't want to go to (as edited on Cartoon Network LOL) Hades !^_^ And I am in fact in the middle of reading your story and will post my review shortly. Oh and Tenken6, Hey! Where's the update!?!?!? LOL  
  
************************************ 


	6. I knew exactly who to blame for that too...

Chapter 6: _"I knew exactly who to blame for that too, all I had to do was look straight into the nearest mirror."_  
  
I was put in charge of cutting the vegetables for the dinner soup. The last time I did such a thing was when...Tomoe was still among us. I swallowed hard trying to keep the pain to a minimum. I knew exactly who to blame for that too, all I had to do was look straight into the nearest mirror.  
The feeling of bring watched brought me back to matters at hand. I could feel the woman's eyes on me, but it wasn't that of doubt or uncertainty, that was what concerned me the most. Not once had I ever caught the slightest sense that Natsru distrusted me. She only watched me, making sure I wasn't going to injure myself. It was odd...and extremely unnerving.  
She walked over to me, setting more freshly wash vegetables next to the potatoes I had started on. She watched me for a moment, hovering. I became a bit tense, with her standing right there.  
I was relieved when she finally spoke, "May I offer you a tip?"  
I looked up at her surprised. I flipped the knife in my hand and held out the handle. She looked at it as if it was a snake. It was obvious she wasn't excepting that kind of "trick". Then, with a shake of her head she took it.  
"Now if you cut vertically first, and hold it together with your other hand. Now, cut horizontally you'll get nice square cuts that will cook faster and add more flavor." she smiled showing me what she meant.  
I nodded taking this in. When it came to preparing food it seemed obvious she knew exactly what she was doing.  
"Here, now you try." she handed the knife back to me, with an encouraging smile.  
I did as she instructed me, following her directions exactly. If only Seijurou's lessons had been this easy...or perhaps I was just listening now. Things had changed a lot since then...a lot...  
"Pretty smart man aren't you?" she chuckled watching me, very pleased.  
I shifted my weight not sure how to take praise. It was odd, those back in Kyoto never really meant their compliments, if you could call them that. Even Seijurou never offered a compliment, "I just catch on to things quickly." I replied simply.  
"How old are you Himura-san?" Natsru asked abruptly.  
I blinked as I looked up at her. I was not expecting a question like that.  
"Oh please don't be offended. I hate how some are offended if someone asks their age. I mean I'll be more then happy to admit my age, but I think it's obvious I'm old." she let out an exasperated sigh.  
I laughed for once not a forced one....it was strange...  
"I'm not offended, I am..." it was hard to remember....I had forgotten so much in Kyoto...lost track of time, " seventeen? No...I'm eighteen." I nodded as I continued on my task.  
"Your joking right?" she asked her eyes a bit wide in disbelief.  
I looked at her with an odd look.  
"Not to be rude, but you only look fifteen, though you have a mind of a twenty five year old. I was just curious to what your real age was." she replied, shaking her head.  
I sighed, the fact was I always looked younger than I was...I got that a lot, I probably always would. I would be almost thirty and someone would think I was in my early twenties, I could see that happening.  
"You know you're pretty handy around the kitchen. Must men don't know the first thing about cooking." she chuckled.  
"I lived awhile....someone else and I....I often helped out with dinner..." I spoke as memories flowed into my mind. Those quiet evenings, just her and I...I would give anything to go back to them.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring something up I shouldn't have." she apologized.  
"No, just the past..." I sighed as I slid the potato slices into the soup.  
  
Author's Note: YES! I FINALLY got the next chapter up! Sorry peoples I've been busy....really busy. -- I will try to do better about putting up more updates. I kinda got sidetracked a lot lately...heh...heh sweat drop  
  



	7. I took a deep breath as I stood there, n...

Chapter 7: _I took a deep breath as I stood there, no fighting, no blood on the streets...this had to be paradise._

I slid open the sliding door and stepped out into the morning air. The sun was shining bright, bring in a little warmth to this war torn land, though winter was still bitter. The crisp morning air felt good, being in a house for so long had grown old, even someone like me needed to be out.  
I glanced about as I stepped onto an old dirt road looking at the quaint houses that housed the locals here. I continued down the road dodging the holes that had been corroded with time. I was in a small town, if I would call it that. Small fields outlined small simply built houses. People were out about their business, some farming, some buying goods, and children playing.   
I walked out in the daylight, for once not worrying about having a knife caught between my ribs. I took a deep breath as I stood there, no fighting, no blood on the streets...this had to be paradise.  
I walked on, though my small bliss ended quickly as those that passed me gave me a wide circumference. I was regarded as a stray cat no one wanted around. That was when I caught sight of him. His ki flared in my mind's eye, that of a warrior's ki. He stood on the front porch of the local tailor I believe. He surveyed me with his eyes, harsh and I could tell the like me, this man had killed. Though he wore simple clothes, he had a regal air about him. That was all I needed to tell what he was. The top knot and the two swords at his side only confirmed my suspicions....a true samurai.  
I stood there, locking eyes with the much older man. I soon grew aware of my sword hanging at my side and of everything around me. I would trade anything for that of a katana at me side now than that of a sakabatou. My battle senses sharpened with each passing moment as I strained to read my opponent's movement. The tension hung in the air so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The numbness returned as I smirked. It had been a while since my last battle, the feeling of the challenge sparked something within me that rose to the challenge. A fight against a true samurai, this would prove to be interesting, possibly even worth my time. I-  
My thoughts, smirk, and the flame of battle that dwelled inside me vanished, by a small tug on my hakama. I looked down to see Anki, timidly gripping two water pails.  
"C-can you help me bring water up from the stream?" she asked the first words I had ever heard her speak to me.  
A small gentle smile came naturally as I spoke, taking a pail, "I would be happy to accompany you to the stream."   
I felt the eyes of the samurai bore into my back as I headed with Anki towards the stream.  
  
Author's Note: 7 reviews?!?! REALLY?! YEAH!!! Thank you all! So to show my thanks I posted another chapter! The next chapter I will be putting up is one of my favorites in this fic! Well Valete!


	8. Making an enemy out of me was like invit...

Chapter 8: _Making an enemy out of me was like inviting death to your door._  
  
"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you. My brother was busy and I am not allowed to go off alone." Anki spoke quietly as she stared at the ground, so as to not make eye contact with me.  
The child was very timid and shy. I watched her small hand grip the rope handles of the bucket a little too hard. She was so tense I was afraid that even if I brushed past her she would scream, not that I would ever hurt a child....of course, I thought I would never kill a woman either...  
"Please do not apologize, it is the least I can do." I glanced down at her my voice taking on a friendly tone, probably the only kind of tone it had held in a while.  
I followed Anki down to a small stream that seemed just to be a small branch off of a big torrent of water. She knelt down by the stream dipping the bucket in. I watched for a moment as the water flowed by. Everything was so pure and simple in this town nothing fancy or corrupted, even the water here sparkled clear. I would have to leave soon...  
"Excuse my manners, I never did thank you." I spoke up as I stared out into the distance.  
I could feel Anki look over at me curiously.  
"After all, you are the one that found me and save me. I believe I owe you a debt." I smiled softly as I looked down at her from where I stood.  
She was so innocent looking up at me, though a kind of sadness was set right behind her eyes. A grief that she had succeed in hiding from others. It was so familiar. Yet a child so young as this...feeling so much pain...what times were these? Then again, I can also remember a little boy.....no, he died a long time ago.  
"You owe me nothing." her voice though small was suddenly strong and confident. "I don't like people dying."  
I looked at her, studying her for a moment. I had never heard her speak so forcefully.  
I nodded, "Neither do I." I found it contradicting for me to feel such.  
True, I once was a hitokiri and I killed, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Though in some small twisted part of my soul it loved the challenge.  
"You've seen it, haven't you?" she stared at me, holding my gaze.  
I looked at her surprised and a bit nervous. I wasn't sure how much I liked being studied, even if it was only by a child.  
"I can tell...I recognize the pain and sadness it brings." she let out a deep sigh as she looked at her now filled pail, staring at her reflection in the clear water.  
My eyes softened as I watched her, "You want to know something?"  
She looked up at me curiously, once more.  
I dipped the pail filling it up before resting it by my side, "My parents died when I was young as well."  
"Do you miss them?" she asked rather innocently.  
I jerked to a stop. My father? My mother? I hadn't thought of them since...was it the beginning of the war? Or later then that? I couldn't even remember their faces....only impressions...maybe that was for the best, no one would want a son like me. Maybe I should give up my surname to not disgrace them further then what I've already done.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you sad." Anki quickly apologized.  
"No, don't be. You remind me of something I forgot....and I seem to be forgetting a lot." I sighed as I looked upstream.  
The holes in my memory were gradually become bigger. When I was a hitokiri I never had time to reflect, or should I say I couldn't reflect...if I did...I would go insane. It's a thin line...and razor sharp.  
She smiled back at me. I felt a small glow of warmth and comfort. An innocent smile is a rare gift in times of war. Even if it was now in fact peace, the after effects of war still weighted heavily on this land.  
Anki stood holding the pail in front of her, smile still warm. In that moment I realized something...and it kind of startled me. I had gained this child's trust. She should not give her trust out so easily, yet then again, if danger were to occur, I would make sure no harm came to her...  
"Thank you very much Himura-san." she bowed politely.  
"Please, just call me Kenshin." I shook my head.  
Someone like me doesn't deserve an honorable name. There was no honor in what I did.  
Though Anki and I now had something in common, she began to open up to me. She spoke little, but what she had to say was always thought through and held knowledge I'm not sure she realized.  
We made our way back to the house her stating she heard I was a great help in the kitchen and how good dinner had been that day. She was truly a sweet child.  
We took off our sandals once inside, though we had no idea what we would be greeted with once inside.  
"ANKI! Where have you been!" her older brother demanded as he stormed into the room.  
"I--I-we-" the little girl stuttered, scared.  
I cut in, I couldn't stand anyone who tried to intimidate children, especially one as shy as Anki, "I accompanied her to the stream to fetch water. That is one of her chores isn't it?" I spoke my tone had a sharp edge to it.  
"Enough from you! I warned you!" he growled.  
"I am only holding up my keep. I was informed that is the rule, is it not? I must earn my stay?" I added setting down the water gently, as if I was uninterested in this argument.  
He grabbed Anki's wrist and pulled her behind him roughly, "You stay away from her!" he shouted.  
I straightened rigidly and ignored the urge to strike this man. I can't blame the man for protecting those he cared for, but making an enemy out of me was a very foolish thing to do... Making an enemy out of me was like inviting death to your door. This man needed to pick his foes better.  
"What is wrong, Suko? Are you afraid she'll catch my plague?" I spoke my tone cold and harsh.  
Suko's eyes flared. I had struck a nerve. He did not trust me and did not want me near anyone I could hurt. My mind suddenly narrowed in on his anger and that was when I realized I had made a mistake. I had pushed him too far.  
He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Something inside me flared to life, my senses sharpened with each second. My hand was itching to draw my blade. It took everything I had to just keep still. I was trying to break a habit...and it wasn't working out too well.  
"Don't be foolish." I hissed, but it was too late, he lunged at me, katana drawn.  
My eyes suddenly narrowed as I felt icy coldness fill my veins causing me to go numb with the spark of battle. My feet shifted to a counter stance.   
A scream ripped through my mind. My eyes darted to Anki standing where her brother had left her tears running down her cheeks.  
I had my hand on the hilt of my sword without even realizing it.  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!!!!" I heard a shout of outrage.  
This caused Suko to stop dead in his tracks. I turned dropping my hand to my side.  
Natsru stood there, her eyes bright with rage, "Suko, you fool! I told you to watch yourself and your manners!"  
"He was out with Anki collecting water!" Suko spat as he turned.  
"So I heard. Anki has returned unharmed and the buckets are full. NOW EXPLAIN to me why you are ATTACKING HIMURA-SAN!!" she yelled her voice booming through the house, this woman wore command like it was a cloak, she made even me think twice.  
"Are you that blind! Why am I the only one that is not blinded! He is only acting nice, he'll cut our throats when we are all sleeping one night." he glared.  
Not many words ever struck deep in me, but these did. I turned my eyes flashing, "I was in the war there is no doubt about that, but I will not ever hurt a child or a woman." my eyes narrowed dangerously.  
I choose my words carefully, I had hurt a woman once…and I would never do it again.  
Suko glared at me. The pathetic man couldn't even hold my gaze for a second before storming outside, shutting the sliding door so hard the whole wall shook.  
"That boy is going to get himself killed with a temper like that." Natsru sighed as she shook her head, her voice had returned to the normal tone of a kind elderly woman.  
I could not stay angry for long at Suko, though foolish as the man was he was only protecting his family or so he thought. It had already started...I had to leave soon.  
Ever since that day Suko seemed scarce, though I could always seem to feel his eyes on my back.  
  
Author's Note: Yep, there was a nice big chapter for everyone. I hope you enjoyed! This chapter is one of my favorites. I just loved the whole conversation between Anki and Kenshin. Well, keep the reviews rollin' and until next time! 


End file.
